


Regresa a mí

by Hada



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hada/pseuds/Hada
Summary: No podía continuar tan cerca de su amiga, no podía permitirse caer más en el abismo que era su enamoramiento. Sentía que traicionaba la confianza que la joven maestra tierra le daba con cada sonrisa, que cada toque era un recordatorio de lo que no podría tener. Lin era su amiga y Kya se conformaría con eso, aunque le partiera el alma.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Regresa a mí

**Author's Note:**

> Nada es mío, solo tomo a Kya y Lin prestadas para satisfacer mi necesidad de fluff.

Lin tenía la mirada fija en el vaivén de las olas, sus pies descalzos cavaban pequeños agujeros en la arena inconscientemente, como buscando un enlace con su elemento que le brindara tranquilidad. Viró la cabeza hacia su amiga, notando con un profundo punzón en el pecho como los rayos del sol enmarcaban su rostro, cabellos rebeldes luchando por escapar de la banda elástica que trataba de mantenerlos en su lugar, mientras la castaña llevaba una vez más su mano hacía la oreja para sacárselos de la cara.

—Te extrañaré —La voz acongojada de la maestra tierra apenas era audible sobre el sonido de las olas, y si Kya no hubiera estado prestando atención a la chica probablemente no habría oído el dejo de tristeza que se asomaba en las palabras. Bajó la mirada antes de continuar, fijando la vista en sus manos. —Yo sé que no soy muy expresiva, e incluso he llegado a ser algo brusca contigo. No lo digo muy seguido, y.... —Suspiró—. La cosa es…—Bufó molesta, las palabras no eran su fuerte, mucho menos cuando se encontraba tan cerca de la maestra agua.

Por alguna razón Kya siempre se las arreglaba para dejarla atónita, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se lo proponía. Bastaba con tenerla a unos centímetros de distancia para que Lin perdiera el control de sí misma. Su cerebro se desconectaba de su boca y de pronto le era imposible articular oraciones completas. En ese momento, Lin sentía que el corazón trataba de salir por su boca, los latidos eran cada vez más fuertes y su pecho se sentía a reventar.

Kya volteó a verla, sus ojos azules se posaron en ella y Lin no pudo evitar regresar los propios a los de su amiga.

—No es necesario que lo digas, —sonrió Kya—. Sé que en ti siempre encontraré a una amiga. —Las suaves manos de la joven tomaron las levemente ásperas de la mayor de las hermanas Beifong. Lin sintió un cosquilleo pasar por las puntas de los dedos, hasta llegar a su pecho, y si no hubiera conocido a Kya desde la infancia, podría haber pensado que la muchacha era una maestra fuego prodigiosa.

—Kya yo…—Inhala—. Por favor, no me olvides.

La hija del avatar abrió los ojos en sorpresa, Lin nunca había dicho algo así. —No será un viaje largo, Lin. Pienso regresar en menos de un año. Solo necesito regresar a mi tribu. Siento que debo encontrar mi lugar. Necesito un sentido de pertenencia que en esta isla no he podido encontrar. —La pelinegra bajó la mirada entristecida, entendía a Kya. Ser hija de la inventora del metal control no era fácil, no podía imaginar qué tan difícil era ser la hija del avatar y la maestra agua más poderosa. Pero le entristecía saber que Kya no se sentía en casa ahí.

—Además, nunca te podría olvidar, Linny. —Ante el sobrenombre Lin rodó los ojos juguetonamente, mientras que Kya le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona. Bien sabía que a Lin no le gustaba que la llamaran así, y cuando alguno de sus hermanos lo hacía eso le ameritaba un golpe al graciosito. A Kya le parecía curioso que a ella solo le rodara los ojos de vez en cuando.

—Harás muchas más amigas en el camino, estoy segura. —Replicó la joven, tragándose la amargura que le producía imaginarse a Kya sentada tan cerca de otra persona, confiando sus sentimientos a algún extraño en la tribu del sur.

—Nadie como tú, Lin. —La voz de la maestra agua parecía casi quebrarse, volteó la cara rápidamente hacia el mar y levantó la mano hacia su rostro, en lo que, a Lin le pareció, fue un movimiento para limpiar una lágrima. —Nadie te podría reemplazar, Beifong. —Susurró la castaña sin voltear a ver a su amiga.

El pecho de Lin de pronto se sentía adolorido, esperanza inundaba su cuerpo y no podía dejar de pensar que si Kya se lo pidiera ella la acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo. Los ojos de Lin empezaron a arder, no sabía si era la arena arrastrada por cada ráfaga de viento, o si el sentimiento de… lo que sea que fuera, la abrumaba.

—Estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien que te patee el trasero de vez en cuando. —La sonrisa forzada de Lin no pasó desapercibida, ni la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla al darle voz a esas palabras.

Kya levantó su mano derecha lentamente, la posó sobre la mejilla húmeda de la maestra tierra y rozó su pulgar sobre su pómulo, limpiando los rastros de la lágrima. Lin la volteó a ver, sus ojos verdes brillaban con los últimos rayos de sol, dándoles un efecto de profundidad que a Kya le parecía hermoso. La maestra agua parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, como debatiéndose en una lucha interna que amenazaba con derramarse por sus ojos.

Finalmente, Kya terminó la batalla, Lin no supo si salió victoriosa, pero las palabras que salieron de la boca de su amiga marcarían su vida para siempre.

—Nunca. Escúchame Lin, nadie podrá tomar tu lugar. Eres mi mejor amiga, pero también eres mucho más que eso. Me conoces mejor que nadie, podría apostar que me conoces mejor de lo que yo misma me conozco. —Acercó el rostro de la joven hacía el suyo y sus frentes estaban apenas a centímetros de distancia. Podía escuchar la respiración de Lin por sobre el sonido de las olas del mar, escuchaba cuan agitada se encontraba su amiga, como si terminara de correr un maratón sin haberse preparado para este. Su propio ritmo cardiaco estaba por los cielos, sentir a Lin tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos la estaba matando. Por eso tenía que irse.

No podía continuar tan cerca de su amiga, no podía permitirse caer más en el abismo que era su enamoramiento. Sentía que traicionaba la confianza que la joven maestra tierra le daba con cada sonrisa, que cada toque era un recordatorio de lo que no podría tener. Lin era su amiga y Kya se conformaría con eso, aunque le partiera el alma.

Las manos de Lin dejaron su posición en la roca para tomar las de Kya, la jaló levemente hacia si y con una fuerza que parecía sacada desde lo más profundo de su ser abrazó a la maestra agua como si su vida dependiera de ello. Respiró profundamente el perfume de su amiga, una mezcla entre agua salada e incienso que siempre parecía seguirla sin importar la situación. Calladito, casi sin querer, susurró en el oído de la castaña.

—Regresa a mí. Por favor. —La petición cargaba con un sentimiento y significado tan abrumador, que la pelinegra no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas en el cabello de Kya, quien sollozaba en silencio mientras asentía con la cabeza sin parar.

Ambas jóvenes se mantuvieron abrazadas por unos minutos más, disfrutando de la sensación de calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de la otra. Una vez ambas calmaron sus lágrimas, se separaron, pero sus manos se entrelazaron sobre la roca en la que estaban sentadas.

Ojos verdes y azules observaban la luna, pidiéndole silenciosamente a su espíritu que un año pasara rápido.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi semana de exámenes está a punto de comenzar y tenía que desahogar un poco del amor que siento hacia esta pareja antes de que me consumiera por completo y terminara reprobando mis materias.  
> Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
